poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The next morning when McQueen returns to Equesodor and apologizes to the whole of Team Freeman and rekindles his friendships with them ("A Bad Friend Can Change")
This is how The next morning when McQueen returns to Equesodor and apologizes to the whole of Team Freeman and rekindles his friendships with them ("A Bad Friend Can Change") goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 3. (The next morning, Mack is still parked in the same spot as the night before. Outside the trailer, Lightning McQueen pushes a button on a remote control that activates the portal to Equesodor) Luigi: Where-a do you-a think you are going, eh? Lightning McQueen: I'm going to make things right with Team Freeman. It's a good thing that Twilight, Sunset and Starlight invented this remote control here that activates this portal that can take me to Equesodor in here. Mack: But what about Florida? Your training? Lightning McQueen: This is more important, Mack. Either I get my friends back, or I lose and retire. Doc would have done the same for me. And besides, they told me whenever I go to Equesodor, no time passes here at all. (drives into the portal) (Luigi and Guido look at each other while Mack looks concerned) Guido: (speaks in Italian) Luigi: Very true, Guido. Very true. (The screen shows McQueen as he swirling around in the portal as he travels through it. And then, another portal opens up to Equesodor and McQueen lands right in front of the Castle of Friendship) Lightning McQueen: Here I am, once again. Back on Equesodor. (He rolls up to the Castle of Friendship and discovers that the doors are unlocked, so he rolls inside the castle and begins searching for the team until he comes across the throne room. The doors locked shut, so he starts to overhear everything what the whole team are saying) Rainbow Dash: (growls angrily) That Lightning McQueen! We shouldn't have met him to begin with. He's a complete jerk. Ratchet: Ease up, Rainbow Dash. It was a friendship problem and we needed to take care of it. Diesel: But why bother? Trixie Lulamoon: Mm. I'm all for second chances. Third, even. But he just seems like a bad bug. Thomas: He's caused enough trouble as it is. Applejack: Maybe we shouldn't bother going back to his world at all. Pinkie Pie: Even if he tries to apologize. Percy: I agree. Thomas: Then it's settled. No going back to Radiator Springs even if Lightning tries to apologize. Twilight Sparkle: Got it! Starlight Glimmer: Right! Sunset Shimmer: I'm with you! Sci-Twi: Agreed. Spike the Dragon: No siree. James: Nu-uh. Rainbow Dash: No way, jose! Rest of Team Freeman: (general agreement) (Ryan starts crying over what a bad friend he was to Sci-Twi) Rarity: Ryan darling, what's wrong? Ryan F-Freeman: (sobbing) You guys are right, if I hadn't been a good friend to Sci-Twi, Lightning would've lose the race for sure, I'm sorry for what I've done to you guys! (Ryan's friends comfort him) Sunset Shimmer: Ryan, it's okay, it's not your fault. Thomas: It's just that we have problems of our own, we just need to talk it and apologize. Meg Griffin: We'll always be here for you no matter what. (Ryan stops crying and realize that his friend are right) Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you guys, you're the best friends I could ever had. (Thomas, Twilight, Crash, and their friend smile and hug him) Applejack: Hey, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, if you three are done thinking over there in that corner, we need some help. Rarity: You too, Babs, Gabby, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Apple Bloom: Oh, sorry, sis, but we can't stop thinking about Cruz. Sweetie Belle: Is it just weird that I feel bad for her? Scootaloo: If it is, then... I’m weird, too. Apple Bloom: She wants to be a racer, but she now doesn’t know how. Sweetie Belle: Seems like she could've really use a friend or two to help her figure it out. Babs Seed: I get what y'all mean. Diamond Tiara: If only there was some way we could help her. Silver Spoon: Yeah. Gabby: But if McQueen hadn't let out all his anger at her, we could've help her learn her true talent. (When McQueen hears this, he now feels more remorseful than ever and he knows what he must do.) Lightning McQueen: (thinking) Here goes nothing. (He knocks on the door) Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Who could that be? I'll get it, guys. (uses her magic to open the doors) (She and everybody else see McQueen in the doorway and look shocked and gasped) Thomas: What are you doing here, Lightning? Starlight Glimmer: We thought we told you we didn't want to see you again. (Everyone turns their back against McQueen) Lightning McQueen: Everybody, please listen to me! I know I wasn't myself back there, and I shouldn't have lashed out at Cruz! I never should've let my anger consume me! It all happened so fast! My emotions took over me! What I did was unacceptable! And I know how I made you all feel hurt! Please, you have to believe me! Percy: Are you, Lightning? Hmph! At least, we thought you were our friend! Lightning McQueen: But I am your friend, everyone! I really am! Trixie Lulamoon: As if! Lightning McQueen: But I came to apologize. I really messed up. I just want to put things right. Rainbow Dash: Well, here's a friendship lesson for ya — don't lash out at your friends! Lightning McQueen: Believe me, I know. And what I did to Cruz was so really, really wrong, a-and I can't take it all back. You all are right to be furious with me, and I hope one day I can make it up to you. But all I can say is... I'm sorry. ("A Bad Friend Can Change" then start playing) Lightning McQueen: Would you say I'm a hero~ Glorious and brave~ If I told you something you wouldn't believe?~ That sometimes I'm scared~ And I can make mistakes~ And I'm not so heroic, it seems~ But if day can turn to night~ And the darkness turn to light~ Then why can't we imagine a bad friend can change?~ No two cars are exactly the same~ No two snowflakes ever match their design~ And I want to be strong~ But I was nothing but wrong~ When I forgot to be friendly and kind~ But if day can turn to night~ And the darkness turn to light~ Then why can't we imagine a bad friend can change?~ Would you say I'm a hero~ Glorious and brave~ If I told you something you wouldn't believe?~ I myself, it seems~ Know now the real Cruz~ And would stay by my side 'til the end~ So if day can turn to night~ And the darkness turn to light~ Then why can't we imagine~ Just why can't we imagine~ Then why can't we imagine a bad friend can change?~ (After the song ended, after a beat, everyone of Team Freeman gathered in a huddle-up) Rainbow Dash: That was a pretty good apology. Fluttershy: Seems like he feels pretty bad. Thomas: But through that song, we can now see that apology is for real this time. Applejack: Seems like our minds have been changed for us. (They un-huddle together and talk to Lightning) Twilight Sparkle: Lightning, we talked it over and decided... To return to being your teachers. And give you another chance at being our friend and of course give you a second chance at being Starlight's brother. But we'll let you off with a warning. Thomas: If you do that again, we'll quit for good. Lightning McQueen: I completely understand. I'll try not to do it again. Percy: And you know what? We're also gonna return to being your best friends. Lightning McQueen: Really? Emily: Yes. James: We can't just leave a true blue friend hanging. Twilight Sparkle: And Lightning, I believe we owe you an apology as well. Bash: We're sorry we yelled at you, McQueen, and... Dash: ...we hope you can forgive us for our rash behavior. Ferdinand: And we shouldn't have walked out on you last night. Starlight Glimmer: We were just furious with you because you did something you didn't mean to do. All Team Freeman members: (all suddenly feeling remorseful) We're sorry, Lightning. Lightning McQueen: (smiles warmly) I know, guys. And going by my own experiences, I'll forgive you. Discord: So, enough of this non-friendship attitude? Lightning McQueen: Yep. Enough of that. I Pinkie Promise. Cross my heart and hoped to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Pinkie Pie: Yep. Human Pinkie Pie. We taught him that. Thomas: And now that's settled, we can talk about what to do next. Lightning McQueen: First, I just wanted to make up for all the friendship lessons that I've forgotten since those last few months since my crash. Thomas: Okay. Twilight Sparkle: We can help you with that, Lightning. Hiro: What about... Cruz? James: Yeah. What are we gonna do about her? Lightning McQueen: Well, I have to apologize to her. Thomas: But how are you going to do that? Rainbow Dash: You know she won't accept the phrase "I'm sorry". Applejack: Because she probably still feels very upset about what you said to her the night before. Fluttershy: You know, we taught you one thing about friendship: actions speak louder than words. Lightning McQueen: Yes, indeed. I know. I could fix her trophy. That would be a great apology. (suddenly feels sad again) But still... (sighs) Why couldn't I be friends with her? Sweetie Belle: Lightning, we like Cruz. Lightning McQueen: You do? Scootaloo: Yeah. She’s weird! Lightning McQueen: That’s I what think before. Apple Bloom: No, in a good way! She sees the world in a totally different way than anybody we’ve ever met. She accepts us for who we are, and we accept her for who she is. She taught us that all those training exercises back at the training center are a lot of fun to do, and she could make anything funny. We never had to say it, but we got each other. Thomas: And you have us. Lightning McQueen: Really? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. Lightning McQueen: And you really were becoming friends with Cruz? Diamond Tiara: We think so, but you kinda sorta... lashed out. Lightning McQueen: gasps Diamond Tiara: gasps You're right, too harsh. Let's go with... You ruined everything all the time? Especially last night? Lightning McQueen: whimpers Diamond Tiara: Mmmmh, that's worse. What I'm trying to say is— Lightning McQueen: She was trying make things fun and I just made it worse? Silver Spoon: Kinda. Lightning McQueen: I understand. But like Uncle Topolino told me: "It's okay to fight. Everybody fights now and then, especially best friends. But you've gotta make up fast. No fight is more important than friendship." Babs Seed: That's true. But still though, you shouldn't have yelled at her like that. Lightning McQueen: You're right. I shouldn't have let all my anger out on her. sighs And I took her for granted. Scootaloo: And you yelled at her. Gator: And said a lot of hurtful words to her. Lightning McQueen: groans I gotta make this right. gasps I have an idea, but I'm gonna need your help. That is, if you're really willing to help me after I acted like that. flashes Scootaloo: Now, that's a great picture! "Lightning McQueen learns the errors of his ways"! Thomas: Well, we can't blame you for trying to apologize to us after last night. Twilight Sparkle: Which is why we are going to help you. Friends and teachers or not. Lightning McQueen, consider your apology... accepted. Lightning McQueen: happy YES! volume as everyone gathers around him to listen to his idea Okay. Now here's what we're gonna do.... Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan